Zevo3, NeoZevo
by Zak Saturday
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a heads up of the new series of stories I have planned.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Zevo-3, Neo-Zevo

Info

This is a new FanFiction season for the popular Nicktoons show, "Zevo-3." The FanFiction series takes place sometime after Season one (Assuming that the first Season end at Episode 24: Shutterbug). It involves a few things.

Matt (Kewl Breeze) (who turns 14 in this fanfic), Ellie (Elastika), and Jason (Z-Strap) eventually end up with two new members of the Zevo-3 (The original name sticks even though there are five of them now): Ian Thompson alias: "Sol Spark," and Hunter Clyde alias: "DarkShade."

The five eventually reveal their secret to Cotilla, who becomes a very valuable asset to the team through the Internet (She learns how to be a hacker so she wouldn't have any of her online stuff 'edited' again.)

The five delve into two extraordinary things; one: they look deeper into their powers (I got the idea after watching "Testing… 1… 2… 3…"), and two: they discover some _new_ versions of the Zevo Compound.

Ian Thompson/Sol Spark

Age: 15

Hair: Bright orange-like red (redhead.)

Eyes: Orange, tinted yellow, making them resemble the sun.

Skin: bright (the same as Matt's)

Powers: He can literally manipulate light. He can do many things. One would be the ability to bend light around him to make him invisible.

Other: He seems to be almost as smart as Matt, and may know some things even Matt doesn't. He seems to be a fan of Luminator.

Hunter Clyde/Dark Shade

Age: 15

Hair: Jet Black/Night Sky Black

Eyes: violet, tinted silvery blue, making them resemble the Full Moon.

Skin: Tan

Powers: He can weave darkness itself as a weapon. He can even turn his own shadow into some physical figure (like in Kingdom Hearts, how Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, summons his 'guardian'). He can also become bioluminescent (bioluminescence: the ability to glow in the dark.)

Other: He seems to be rash and, muck like Jason, a rules-can-be-bent kind of guy who doesn't care for the rules.

I intent for this to be at LEAST 15 Episodes… WISH ME LUCK!


	2. Chapter 2

Zevo-3, Neo-Zevo

This information has been updated. There are a few changes to this.

This is a new FanFiction season for the popular Nicktoons show, "Zevo-3." The FanFiction series takes place sometime after Season one (Assuming that the first Season end at Episode 26: Mutation Termination). It involves a few things.

Matt (Kewl Breeze) (who turns 14 in this fanfic), Ellie (Elastika), and Jason (Z-Strap) eventually end up with two new members of the Zevo-3 (The original name sticks even though there are five of them now): Ian Thompson alias: "Sol Spark," and Hunter Clyde alias: "DarkShade." They also meet and befriend the Saturday family (which officially makes this series a crossover with The Secret Saturdays) and form a friendship with Zak who goes under the Zevo alias: C-Bolt ("C" for Cryptid and "bolt" for his new Zevo powers of electricity)

The six eventually reveal their secret to Cotilla, who becomes a very valuable asset to the team through the Internet (She learns how to be a hacker so she wouldn't have any of her online stuff 'edited' again.)

The six delve into two extraordinary things; they look deeper into their powers (I got the idea after watching "Testing… 1… 2… 3…"), they discover some _new_ versions of the Zevo Compound, and they figure out that: One: Doc is also a part of Operation Z and Two: Zak learnds that Kur was a ZEVONIC Cryptid (Zevonic energy, then Zevo compound, THEN Zevo energy.).

Ian Thompson/Sol Spark

Age: 15

Hair: Bright orange-like red (redhead.)

Eyes: Orange, tinted yellow, making them resemble the sun.

Skin: bright (the same as Matt's)

Powers: He can literally manipulate light. He can do many things. One would be the ability to bend light around him to make him invisible.

Other: He seems to be almost as smart as Matt, and may know some things even Matt doesn't. He seems to be a fan of Luminator.

Hunter Clyde/Dark Shade

Age: 15

Hair: Jet Black/Night Sky Black

Eyes: violet, tinted silvery blue, making them resemble the Full Moon.

Skin: Tan

Powers: He can weave darkness itself as a weapon. He can even turn his own shadow into some physical figure (like in Kingdom Hearts, how Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, summons his 'guardian'). He can also become bioluminescent (bioluminescence: the ability to glow in the dark.)

Other: He seems to be rash and, muck like Jason, a rules-can-be-bent kind of guy who doesn't care for the rules.

I intent for this to be at LEAST 15 Episodes… WISH ME LUCK!


End file.
